To The Moon and Back
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Bella has followed Edward around the world and watched all their friends tie the knot. Edward wants to pop the question. Does she say yes? Will friendships and relationships survive a trip to the moon and back?


**Title: To the Moon and Back**

**Pairing Edward/Bella**

**Rating M**

**Word Count 3207(without the heading and summary with the heading and summary 3372)**

**Picture Prompt #8**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are High school sweethearts. She has followed him all over the world. All their friends have settled down and tied the knot. She just can't help but wonder when will it be her turn? Edward wants to pop the question, but wants to do it with style. He wants it to be something that Bella will never forget. Does he succeed? Will she say yes? Will friendships and relationships survive the trip to the moon and back?**

**Disclaimer I don't own the beautiful characters or any rights to the twilight story. I just like to thank Stephanie Meyer for allowing me to contort the characters to my naughty desires.**

****Written for the Twilight Fanfic Advocacy's PicaFic Valentine's day contest****

Bella's POV January 4, 2014

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me? Rose and I could have been there with you?" I yelled as I threw my coffee cup in the sink. I braced myself on the marble counter top as I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Oh Bella, Don't get upset. We just did it. We didn't plan it or anything. We are doing the big ceremony when they get back from the space mission." Alice sighed with frustration.

I turned around to find her staring at the empty coffee pot. I couldn't believe it. Alice and Jasper were in Vegas last weekend and decided to get married. Just like that, no proposal or long engagement. Wham let's get married. Rose and Emmett had married right out of high school before we went to college and here I was still waiting on Edward to propose. Everyone thought we would be the ones that married first, but still no ring on my finger. The girls and I followed Edward and his gang of merry men all over the world when they decided that they wanted to join the Air Force. Just when we thought they had found their career they decided they wanted to be astronauts. That was three years ago. Now they are up for their first mission. They leave for the moon in a little over a month, which means another valentine's day alone for us girls again. I'm OK with it. I have Alice and Rose, but would love to have the day with my boyfriend, at least once in my adult life. Did I mention we packed up all of our belongings to move here to Florida for love? Rose opened up a satellite garage so she could work on cars. Alice is a make-up artist and as for me, I am a photographer, so we stay busy most of the time.

Edward's POV

The weights just kept getting heavier and heavier with every repetition I did. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. I looked over to where Jasper was doing sit ups, trying to figure out why he had been so quiet the last couple of days. I was just finishing up my set of thirty when he came over, motioning for Emmett to join us.

"Well guys, I did it. Alice and I got married in Vegas over the weekend." he blurted out.

"Wait. What?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, we were like let's just do it. So we did."

"You could have warned me dude. Now Bella's going to be stressing on when we are getting married." I mumbled

"Edward, man, you're an awesome pilot and all but you suck at being a boyfriend. When are you going to just man up and make an honest woman out of Bells? I mean hell; you've been sampling the milk for fifteen years now. Don't you think it's time?" Emmett argued as he kept lifting weights.

I sat down the weight I had in my hand before I dropped in on my toe. "I have a plan guys. I just need your help. I want it to be unique. Something Bella will never forget."

"Well we are in. What's the plan? Bella is practically family." They said in unison.

"You guys can't tell Alice or Rose. Got it?"

"Got it!" They both agreed.

"So here it is.." I quickly filled them in on what I needed them to do and what was going to happen. I had already enlisted the help of some of the guys in the control room and gotten clearance from the higher ups at NASA so I could make it work. I also had gotten the rest of the crew on board to help us out. Now, to get my pals up to speed.

Bella's POV January 24 2014

"Rose, did you know that Alice and Jasper got married last weekend?" I asked Rose as I walked with her into her garage. I still couldn't get over the fact that the guys just fawned all over Rose and she couldn't even care less. Emmett was the star in her fantasies and she never looked at another since she was introduced to the ape of a man.

"Yeah, she told me the night she got home." She said as she switched the lights on and unlocked her office door.

"Why am I the last to know anything?" I growled as I sat my purse and camera bag on the desk.

"Do you really want me to answer that? OK fine I will. You are over dramatic and over think things. Look, don't stress it. Edward will ask you when he feels like it and when the time is right. It will more than likely be in an overly dramatic and crazy fashion. I can guarantee that no one will ever be able to top it." She said as she shed her jacket and pulled on her coveralls over her jeans and tank top.

"You're right. Let's get this show on the road." I mumbled as I pulled my camera and things I would need out of my bag. Rose asked me to shoot another calendar for her garage. You know the classic hot girl with cars shoot. Only difference was Rose was completely dressed. She was the perfect pin up girl. All the proceeds from the first calendar were donated to the battered women's shelter, so she wants to do another one.

"Make-up is here. Let's make you beautiful. I brought coffee." exclaimed Alice cheerfully as she walked in, the huge ass diamond on her ring finger sparkling in the light. "Hey Bella..."

"Yes Alice?" I snapped

"Don't be mad at me please?" She pleaded.

"I'm not Alice I'm really happy for you." I mumbled.

"Are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I am. I just figured Edward and I would be married first you know?" I said as I hugged her.

"Good. Let's get this calendar shot done and go get drunk." She said as she shoved me and Rose out the door and into the garage.

Edward's POV January 30 2014

"Dude This plan kicks ass. Bella won't know what hit her." Emmett said as he slapped me on the back.

"So, Edward, I have to ask. Where's the ring?" Jasper asked

"At the jewelers. They are going to make sure she has it before the fourteenth. I made sure they knew to ship it in a larger unmarked box, with instructions not to open the box until instructed to do so and to bring it with her to mission control Valentine's Day. You guys understand your parts right?"

"Oh yeah." They replied in unison.

"Well let's get out of here and meet our beautiful girlfriends at the restaurant before they leave us for civilians."

Before long we were arriving at the restaurant where the girls were going to meet us. This would be our last dinner before we left this atmosphere and would get to walk on the surface of the moon. Bella had been distant lately but I figure that had to do with Alice and Jasper getting married. She denied it of course but I know her better than she knows herself. I haven't told Rose and Alice yet but they would be helping me in my plan. Alice would be getting a package as would Rose. Ben, one of the guys that would be monitoring our mission from mission control has also agreed to help in more ways than one. My parents as well as Bella's would be flown in and would be surprising Bella when she arrives at mission control.

"Hello ladies. Do your guys know you're out and about looking to die for?" I asked as I pulled Bella to me and kissed her behind the ear making her shiver. The bright blue dress she wore was one of my favorites. It made her eyes stand out and made her body look edible. I continued to run my nose along her jaw breathing her in. "You are positively ravishing tonight mi amore." I whispered.

She pulled herself a little closer and I could tell she was getting nervous.

"I'm going to go crazy when you're gone, you know that right?" she mumbled in my chest.

"Oh baby, no thinking of that tonight. It won't be any different than when I was on duty." I said as I held her.

"You won't even be on the same planet." She whispered.

"Don't worry baby, I won't be gone long. Just a few weeks and I'll be back in your arms."

"If you even come back."

"Baby, smile. Let's enjoy ourselves shall we? No negative thoughts tonight, OK?" I said as I ushered her into the restaurant.

"OK."

Dinner was incredible and a laugh fest just like always. Later that night as I was lying in the bed with my Bella, I spent the wee hours of the night memorizing her body and the feel of her when I made her scream my name.

Bella's POV February 13 2014

I had been such a wreck the last couple weeks, I cried like a baby when the shuttle lifted off. Rose, Alice and I comforted each other as we watched it leave our line of sight. I missed being able to talk to Edward all the time. I missed the fact that his face was the last thing I seen before I fell asleep and his smile was the first thing I seen when I opened my eyes each morning. These were the thoughts that filled my mind as I was finishing up my breakfast for the morning. When the doorbell rang, I tripped over my boots by the couch as I ran to the door, cussing myself the whole way.

"Hello?"

"Package for Bella Swan," said the UPS guy at my door.

"I'm Bella Swan." I replied, Duh, I mentally slapped my forehead as I signed for the box. "Who's it from?"

"All I know is I was instructed to tell you not to open it until tomorrow night. Take this with you when you go to meet your friends."

"Um, OK." I said as I inspected the box. No return address, no markings other than the UPS stickers. Curious! "Thank you." I said to the guy's retreating back. I closed the door and carried the box over to the counter picking up my cell as I sat it down.

"_Hello?"_ Alice was chipper as her voice came over the speaker.

"Hey Al, did you get a package today?"

"_Yeah, the delivery guy just left. Said, I can't open it until I am told to."_

"What the hell does that mean? Who is going to tell us to open it?"

"_Well if it's from the guys, don't open it. I'm sure there's a reason behind all of it. How are you holding up?"_

"I'm OK. I can't wait until they are back on Earth."

"_Me too. Even though it's kind of fun to say I'm married to a Martian."_

"Funny. Alice. Very Funny." I deadpanned.

"_Rose just walked in with a matching brown box. So I take it we all are taking boxes when we see the guys."_

"What the hell did the guys do?"

"_I have no clue Bells. Are we going shopping or what?"_

"Yeah, I guess. What time?"

"_We will pick you up around ten."_

"See you then Alice." I said as I disconnected the call and laid the phone back on the counter next to the box. Before I could let it drive me nuts trying to figure out what was inside it, I decided to shower and get dressed. Alice would be here soon ready to shop till we all dropped.

~~~~~~~~TTMAB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice literally wore me out shopping. Where she gets her energy, I'll never know. I dressed in one of Edward's t shirts after a long bath, slipped in to bed and hugged his pillow to me. I tried to breathe Edward's scent in as I finally passed out. Sleeping in was definitely on my to-do list in the morning. The later I slept the closer I would be to seeing Edward again.

February 14 2014

"Bella, are you ready? We have to be there in thirty minutes. I'm dying to know what's in this box. If you don't hurry up I'm going to drag you in your underwear." Rose yelled up the stairs.

"Dang Rose, hold your horses. I'm just trying to find my other boot. Ah there it is." I grabbed my purse and the brown box off the dresser and headed downstairs where Rose and Alice were waiting impatiently for me.

"If you would put your shoes in the closet on the shoe racks like you were supposed to, you wouldn't have that problem Bella." Alice joked.

I had to admit I was nervous. This would be the first time we had seen the guys since they blasted off for space. I wondered how they managed to get us into mission control tonight of all nights. As we neared the gate the guard came over to the car.

"Rose Cullen, Alice Whitlock and Bella Swan. We are expected. We have an appointment at seven." Rose rattled off without a second thought as she shoved our ID's at the guard.

"Here are your passes. Ben is expecting you in this room." He said as he pointed out the room on a map. Our path was marked clearly. "Stay on the path."

"Ladies, have a seat up there. The crew will be on via camera shortly. By the way I'm Ben." The gentleman said as he introduced himself. We noticed a small set of chairs off to the back of the room. Computer monitors were issuing the only light in this dark room.

"Mission Control to Space Shuttle Hale. Come in Captain Cullen."

"_Captain Cullen Here Is that you Ben?" _Edward's voice filled the large room.

"Yes, Captain. The swan has arrived."

"_Bella, Close your eyes love. Do not open them until I tell you ok?"_ Edward insisted. I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my arm.

"Bella?" Ben said as he led me down closer to the screen. I could hear a group of men singing but couldn't tell what they were singing. "Follow me. I won't let you fall." Soon we came to a stop.

"_Open your eyes baby."_ Edward whispered.

I opened my eyes and there on the screen in their space suits was Edward, Jasper, Emmett along with Mike, Jacob and the rest of the crew all smiling at me on the screen as they continued to sing.

"Is that Bow ties on your suits?" Alice asked.

"_Open your boxes ladies." Edward ordered_

"Bouquets of flowers?" Rose and Alice exclaimed at the same time pulling out small bouquets of red roses. I opened my box and inside was a gorgeous ring. In the center was a diamond and all around it were small fire topaz stones. I looked up at the screen only to see the surface of the moon slowly coming into focus. In the moon dust Edward had written '_Will you marry me Bella Swan?'_

It finally hit me what they had been singing. Train's 'Marry Me.'

"Yes Edward, I will." I said through the tears.

"_Will you marry me right this second?" _ He asked.

"But, our parents? I wouldn't want them to miss this." I blurted out wiping the tears on the sleeve of my jacket.

"_Turn around love._" Edward whispered.

I turned slowly and there behind me stood Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee and Phil. I turned back to Edward.

"Who will marry us?" I asked

"I will," interrupted Ben, "I'm a licensed minister."

I looked at Edward grinning at me through the helmet of his suit. "You thought of everything."

"_So will you marry me today?"_ He asked.

"_Yes, Edward, I will."_

"_Shall we start Ben?"_

Ben went through the ceremony and I couldn't help but stare at Edward. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"_I can't wait to kiss you for the first time as Bella Cullen. I can't wait to carry you over the threshold. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and feel you by my side when I sleep. Sleep well tonight my Bella. I love you. Dad can you give her her wedding band. We have to go now. More work to do. Just a few more days and I will be home by your side. Happy Valentine's Day, wifey. I love you to the moon and back."_

"I love you too, Edward. Come home safely and in one piece."

"_Rose, Alice. Jasper and Emmett want me to tell you to check the closets in your guest rooms. They left your gifts there. Mom, Dad, Charlie, Renee, Phil, thank you all for coming. Ben, thanks for all your help. See you all soon. Bella, I love you so much. I miss you, sweet dreams and good night my love."_ With that the screen went dark.

"Wow. That has to be the best and most original proposal I have ever heard of." Alice exclaimed as she squeezed the life out of me. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"See. I told you Edward would propose in epic fashion. I just never knew he would marry you on the moon." Rose said through her tears.

"I'm still in shock." I stammered as I stared at the diamond ring and delicate silver band on my ring finger.

"Come on, let's all go to dinner to celebrate." Esme said as she helped us gather our things from the sitting area in the back.

When I finally crawled into bed, I had to be the happiest woman on the planet. Esme and I, with a little help from Alice, OK a lot of help from Alice, had started to plan a reception in Forks and here in Florida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TTMAB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

March 3, 2014

I ran into Edward's arms as soon as he came out of the conference room. He and his crew landed safely several hours ago and before we could see them they had to go through debriefing and news interviews. This was the first manned mission since retiring of the old shuttles and was the maiden voyage of Shuttle Hale. Seems like the video of our marriage was making the rounds on Youtube and the press was having a field day with it. I would get Emmett back for that soon.

"God I missed you." I cried as he wrapped his arms around me kissing me like there was no tomorrow

"I do believe I missed you more, Mrs. Cullen." He said as he picked up his bag and started for the car. "Let's go home."


End file.
